canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of alternate universes
This is the place where members of the CanonFanon Wiki can submit their own fan-created versions of any official canonical fictional universe in existence, whether it is a pre-existing one made by a third-party or an original one that belongs to the universe created by your mind. AU definitions Character-centered: Created to be centered around one character Community generated: An AU made by the community as a whole that wasn’t made by one singular person, as these are common ideas multiple people have Crossover: Two unrelated universes combined into one Design-only: Made solely for character design and not for a story Unique universe: The same in-universe characters are present in an altered version of the actual series with entirely brand-new settings Universe alterations: The in-universe setting is the same, but one or more of the characters has been changed entirely UnderTale AUs Name: Multi-tale Creator: TheSparkledash Canon: Sans absorbs Frisk’s soul in a genocide run when he figures out Chara is the one controlling Frisk. Frisk and Sans are now the only ones who are able to reset. When they reset, they’re the only ones that can see Chara. From that point on Sans tries to get Frisk’s body back. They also learn about Chara’s backstory and why she murdered everyone. Name: Disbelief Papyrus Creators: None, community generated. Canon: “Papyrus no longer believes in you.” What happens if Sans was encountered before Papyrus on a Genocide/No Mercy run, causing Papyrus to become the brother who fights you in the corridor? That’s the idea behind Disbelief Papyrus (a.k.a. Genocide Papyrus), who has now lost all belief and faith he had that humans could be good, and now is out to get revenge for the death of his older brother and friends. Name: Pockettale Creator: UndergroundxSuperstar Canon: Frisk and Chara are rival pokémon trainers in the Ebott region, humans live peacefully with pokémon. The monsters were banished to islands outside of Ebott, and are finally striking back via Team Riot. They seek to use legendary pokémon to drive the humans away from the land they once lived on. Team Riot is headed by co-leaders: Asgore and Toriel, as well as a team of Admins who report directly to them: Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton. The Grunts are made up of the more minor monsters including Vulkins, Froggits, and Whimsuns. Name: Poppintale Creators: HyperChronic and Chisanaai Official canon: This is a crossover between UnderTale and Mary Poppins. The plot follows the Mary Poppins movie but with UnderTale characters taking the places of the Mary Poppins cast. Name: UnderFell Creators: Multiple people as stated on the official blog, though no one is named. Canon: UnderFell was foremost created as a design aesthetic, so there isn’t a canon back story to the characters outside of the idea that they are an alternative, evil version of the regular UnderTale canon characters. Some of the various and widely accepted ideas about the characters, however, are things such as Nega Sans getting easily flustered and irritated by flirting, puns, and having an obsession with mustard, or Nega Papyrus being a cold individual with no patience for failure, especially not from his brother.. As of now, UnderFell’s creators are leaving it up to the community to create canons. This may change over time. Frisk and Flowey are Pacifist-Run characters in a world of Genocide-Run based monsters, trying to befriend the characters who are trying to kill them. Nega Sans asks if Frisk wants to have a “good time” as opposed to a bad time, hates to admit he likes jokes and puns, often becoming flustered and irritated if caught laughing, can’t take a compliment, handle flirting, blushing, and becoming irate or running away, and likes to drink mustard. He is the fastest character to accept the human being nice to them, though he denies it as much as he can. He secretly really cares about Frisk, and will aggressively defend the kid once befriended, even against Nega Papyrus. Nega Papyrus is an unforgiving and strong character, not having patience for slacking, and he also can’t handle flirting. Frisk refuses to stop trying to make everyone like her. Nega Grillby has two accepted designs, either blue or purple. Name: Katanatale Creator: Tick Clock Clocks Canon: Frisk is a sword summoner who is capable of using sword artifacts to summon monster companions. Frisk is on a journey to seal away a demon sword in order to belong with his people, but must deal with dark monsters along the way. Using his summoning powers, he can call upon his trust monster friends to help fight off the evil and complete his journey. Each monster has a sword specialty besides having magic bullet attacks: Sans: Break Enemy Papyrus: Parry Undyne: Pierce Mettaton: Electric Blade Toriel: Healing Asgore: Fire Magic Name: Comic Papyrus Creators: Moofrog and sushinfood, which is based on a post created by Bunny. Canon: Comic Papyrus is the stable form of both Sans and Papyrus from a previous goopy amalgamate at the end of a stabilization project. He often refers to himself as “we” or “us”, yet implies he is only one being at the same time. Comic Papyrus is apart of the Bromalgamate AU, when the goopy amalgamate re-forms itself into one solid being again, as the “good ending”. Comic Papyrus is considered to be an entirely individual being, not two separate people in one body, although there is a shared conscious. Name: UnderSwap Creator: Morty Canon: The plot of UnderSwap revolves around all of the UnderTale universe's characters' roles and personalities being swapped with other characters, although they keep the same names. So what we consider Sans to be as a character is now how Papyrus is for example. Sans has been swapped with Papyrus, which means Blueberry Sans is the excitable, confident, and extremely optimistic human hunter, while Carrot Papyrus is the laid back and protective brother. Grillby has been swapped with Muffet Aaron has been swapped with Shyren Alphys has been swapped with Undyne Toriel has been swapped with Asgore Mettaton is swapped with Napstablook Category:Lists